f1fandomcom-20200222-history
F1 2014 (video game)
|predecessor = F1 2013 |successor = F1 2015 |contributors = }} F1 2014 is a video game by Codemasters, based on the 2014 Formula One season. It is the sequel to F1 2013, and the sixth video game in the series, which also includes F1 2009, F1 2010, F1 2011 and F1 2012. The game was announced on July 31, 2014. Codemasters confirmed that the game would not be released on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One (eighth-generation consoles), and would not include the Classic Edition. It was released in October 2, 2014 in Japan, October 16 in Australia, October 17 in Europe and October 21 in North America. The music was composed by Ian Livingstone. Features Unlike previous games, Career Mode allows the players to race in any team. The 2014 team and driver line-ups are available in the game, along with the Red Bull Ring and Sochi Autodrom. Teams and drivers 2014 drivers not included: André Lotterer ( ) Events 'Scenario' Very Easy Easy Medium Hard 'Time Attack' Boxes F1 2014 PS3 cover.jpg|PS3 F1 2014 Xbox 360 cover.jpg|Xbox 360 F1 2014 PC cover.jpg|PC Reception Mixed reviews were received for the absence of new features and changes of Career Mode compared to the previous games. The game even got criticised for the differing handling model between the different user inputs (gaming wheel and Xbox 360 controller). This is because of how the game creates a small racing rift between the two. The game received a 4 out of 5 by Hardcore Gamer, who said "F1 2014 plays to its strengths and doesn't get bogged down with clutter. While classic F1 races can't be recreated this year, the career mode is a far more diverse and enjoyable experience. The racing action is more intense than ever before, leading this to be one of most enjoyable F1 games ever created." Trivia *As the game was designed before the announcement of the Autódromo José Carlos Pace's resurface, it still contains the original surface and pit lane. Also before the Autodromo Nazionale Monza's Parabolica run-off corner was asphalted, it still contains the original run-off surface. *The Williams FW36 has the stripes and logo of Martini & Rossi replaced with darker blue and black stripes, due to the restrictions of advertising alcohol in a PEGI 3 rating. The drivers' crash helmets also have the red stripe and logo removed from their livery. *The Force India VJM07 had its alcohol and brewery sponsors replaced by alternate logos. *The McLaren MP4-29 appears in its launch livery in the game. *Players can choose an unlimited amount of flashbacks, as the feature was not featured in the previous games. *The preview image of a track is displayed instead of a hotlap video. *The showroom in the menu is set on the Bahrain International Circuit's Turn 1. *Players can drive any team in Career Mode. *The Young Driver Test has been removed from the game, being replaced by Evaluation Test. *''F1 2014'' does not have classic tracks and cars, which were likely announced to be back in F1 2015, which eventually did not materialise. *Some Scenario events reference to real Formula One moments: **"Just Williams" refers to the 2012 Spanish Grand Prix, in which Williams won after a long time. **"How Did He Do That?" possibly refers to the 2011 Canadian Grand Prix, but in the opposite way; the player instead has to overtake Jenson Button. **"The Flying Finn" refers to the 2005 Japanese Grand Prix, in which Kimi Räikkönen won the race after starting in 17th. Videos F1 2014 Announcement Gameplay Trailer|Announcement Gameplay Trailer Formula 1 2014 From 2nd to 22nd - TGS 2014|From 2nd to 22nd - TGS 2014 F1 2014 Bahrain Hot Lap|Bahrain hot lap F1 2014 Austrian Red Bull Ring Hot Lap|Austrian Red Bull Ring hot lap F1 2014 Spa Hot Lap|Spa hot lap F1 2014 Sochi Hot Lap|Sochi hot lap F1 2014 Singapore Hot Lap|Singapore hot lap F1 2014 - Who Wins? You Decide The 2014 Season Trailer|Who Wins? You Decide: The 2014 Season Trailer F1 2014 Hockenheim Hot Lap|Hockenheim hot lap F1 2014 Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer F1 2014 Austin, COTA Hot Lap|Austin, COTA hot lap F1 2014 Brazil Hot Lap|Brazil hot lap F1 2014 - Season Finale Trailer|Season Finale Trailer Notes External Links *Official website *Codemasters website ja:F1 2014 Category:Video games Category:2014 Formula One Season